


Letting Off Steam

by glitchedmirrors



Series: Route: 707 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors
Summary: With his thoughts going wild, Seven decides a shower is necessary to help ease some of the sexual tension he's feeling by being around you.





	Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adriana_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418501) by [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors). 



> This is not at all what I planned to be posted next, but, thanks to a new friend, this is what I was most motivated to finish. And besides, I think we all need a little more fapping Seven in our lives, don’t you agree? Thank you to [Adriana_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan) for being so awesome while I worked on this!

Multiple screens sat in front of him, and Seven was doing his best to focus on all of them. Some of them held more important information than others, but, the one he actually kept glancing at was the screen that was currently off. To you, it probably looked like nothing, but to Seven... it was the most important, because in the depths of the black, he could see behind him, your face reflected at him and giving him hope. Hope, and a fierce determination to protect you. His eyes would wander back to the screen of his laptop, and he would make another attempt to focus on the task at hand. It seemed like there was still so much he needed to do, and yet... His eyes glanced again at the dark screen, noticing that you seemed to be staring at him.

Seven’s shoulders would tense up slightly, though he tried not to make it obvious. He couldn’t let you know that his heart kept beating like crazy when you looked at him. And he most definitely couldn’t allow himself to tell you that he was so worried about you it hurt. His eyes were trapped by yours in the reflection of that damn screen, unable to look away. Maybe he should say something?

“MC, I’m pretty sure I told you to ignore me,” he regretted the words as soon as they slipped past his lips. He could see your expression change near instantaneously, and it took all his willpower not to apologize. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to get attached to you, and if this would stop you from going after him, then he would suffer through it, too. “I can’t focus if you keep staring at me like that.” _Shit._

The words had just sort of... slipped out. He hoped desperately that you wouldn’t look into his words too much. God, that pained way you looked at him hurt so much. But, finally, you looked away again, pulling out your phone. He wasn’t sure what you were doing on it, though he knew he could find out if he really wanted to. However, Seven had no intention of overstepping that boundary with you so close by. It was bad enough he had to invade your space like this. Regardless, maybe he could focus for a bit, now.

A few minutes passed, Seven forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on the proper screens. He could hear you moving around a bit behind him, but, he tried to pay no attention to you. He wanted to check on you again, but instead drew in a deep breath through his nose. Wait... what was that? He breathed in again, catching the most intoxicating scent. He had noticed it before, but hadn’t thought much of it. Was it you? He glanced at the darkened screen again. It didn’t look like you had moved, so, why was this heavenly smell attacking his nose like this? God, he wished he could hold you close and get a better read on this, and- _‘No. Bad Saeyoung. Stop thinking about that,’_ he’d chastise himself.

But, he didn’t stop thinking about it. In fact, his thoughts seemed to be trying to torture him instead. This vision of you wrapped in his arms, him gently kissing and nipping at your neck as you played with his hair played through his head. If this were really happening, his hands would trail down your back, down to your ass, his fingers playing with the hem of your skirt, lifting it slightly so he had better access. He could practically feel the way your body squirmed beneath him, reacting to every little touch. And boy, did he _really_ want to touch you. He wanted to make you feel as good as you made him feel every single time you spoke to him.

Still absorbed in his thoughts, Seven would let out a small groan before snapping back into reality. Oh shit, he hoped you hadn’t heard that. Instead of glancing towards the screen to check if you were looking at him again, Seven would slip off his glasses, his fingertips massaging into his temples. He didn’t have a headache or anything, but he hoped that the slight pressure would help him to clear the thoughts out. Unfortunately, the way more visions of you seemed to dance through his mind, and the uncomfortable feeling of his dick throbbing against the inside of his pants proved to him that, no, it was not going to help. He would shift slightly, his free hand pressing down against his crotch in an effort to adjust enough that it wouldn’t be abundantly clear to you that he was hard if he happened to get up. Giving it some thought for a moment, Seven realized he was going to need to make at least some attempt to get rid of the problem, since his thoughts didn’t seem to be changing anyhow. Maybe a shower... Yeah, that’s what he’d do...

Not allowing himself to think any further, the redhead would get up. Once on his feet, he’d wait a moment before turning even remotely towards you, trying to steady his breathing. He could feel his face burning, and he knew he was probably blushing like crazy. _‘You need to play it cool, S_ _aeyoung_ _. Don’t show MC that you’re going crazy with thoughts of her right now.’_

“Why can’t I focus? Ugh. MC,” he’d start, your name feeling like honey on his tongue. He knew he probably looked tense, but, he couldn’t hide that at this point. Seven just hoped that you couldn’t tell he was tense because he was insanely turned on by your sheer presence right now. He’d look over at you though, and the concern in your beautiful eyes told him that you had no idea what he was feeling. He’d let out a breath of relief, thankful that you didn’t know what sorts of sinful things were on his mind. With your focus on him, he realized he should probably finish what he had started saying. “I’m going to go have a shower, clear my head a bit. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

He didn’t bother to wait for you to respond, not that you seemed like you were going to say anything anyways. His heart stung at that thought, though. He actually kind of wanted to hear your voice, even if only for a moment, but, he supposed he had fucked up any chance of that when he snapped at you earlier. When he glanced at you out of the corner of one golden eye, he could see you were staring at your phone again. Yeah, he had definitely fucked up. Instead of addressing it though, he’d head off in the direction of the bathroom, trying his best to conceal his boner with his hoodie as he walked past you.

Once in the bathroom, Seven would let out a sigh of relief. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest with how fast it was beating. Taking in a deep breath, Seven tried to calm himself down enough to at least make an attempt at thinking straight. He knew he needed to clear his thoughts, and that he needed to handle... the situation in his pants. He also knew that he needed to make sure he was as discreet as possible. You couldn’t know what he was feeling, or he’d just be digging himself a deeper hole. Turning on the shower, Seven would let the water run for a bit as he stripped himself of his clothes. The room was a little chilly, but, was gradually heating up with the steam coming from the water. Finally, he’d remove his glasses and set them on the nearby counter.

Stepping into the shower, the redhead would let out another sigh. The hot water was already easing some of the tension out of his stiff muscles. However, with his physical tension melting away beneath the hot stream of water, Seven’s thoughts returned to you. There was a part of him that wished you would join him in here. If you did, then he could rub his hands all over you, disguising his lust with a want to help you get cleaned up. He would have trailed kisses along your neck as he did so, hoping that you would want him, too... Ahh.

In reality, one hand would travel down his own body, stopping when he reached the part of himself that was aching so desperately for you. His length twitched against his own fingers, and Seven would grip it gently, teasing the head with his thumb, imagining that it was your hands touching him instead of his own. Letting out a small moan, Seven began to stroke himself, letting himself get lost in thoughts of you. Absentmindedly, he would reach for something in the shower, quickly grabbing a bottle of body wash. He knew he was mainly in here to handle his arousal, but, he may as well actually attempt to get himself cleaned up as well, right?

He would stop jerking himself for a bit as he squeezed a bit of the body wash into his hand, the scent of it – of you – making him dizzy. It was... vanilla? With a hint of something else. This was obviously the source of that scent that was driving him wild earlier. Regardless, he would lather himself up with it, moaning a little at the effect it was having on him. Rinsing his hands of it, he would find himself leaning against the wall of the shower as he grasped at himself again, slowly stroking himself as he breathed in that wonderful scent, his eyes drifting closed.

Images of you danced behind his eyelids. It wasn’t difficult to imagine you seducing him. He had caught enough glimpses of your naked form through the CCTV when he had been keeping an eye on you before. It was enough to have memorized the shapes that made up your body. He hoped that someday he’d be able to learn all of the intricacies of your body in a more intimate fashion though. God, just the idea of that made him groan again, his breath catching as he sped up the pace of his hand. Involuntarily, his hips started moving as well, thrusting harder against his fingers. Already he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He was so close, he could feel it, but...

The sound of something moving in the bathroom threw him off. Seven would release himself with a panic, hissing angrily through his teeth in response to the fact that he had stopped things when he was so close to relieving himself. But, he couldn’t shake the thought that he had heard something. He’d pull back the curtain of the shower slightly, and what he saw made the colour drain from his face. H-had the door been open the whole time?! _Shit_. Had you heard him? Or worse, had you _seen_ him? Oh god, he wasn’t sure what he would do if you had caught him in this sinful act.

“MC?” his voice shook slightly, but, he didn’t think you could tell with the sound of the shower. “MC, you’re still there, right?”

He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to ask, but, it honestly felt like his heart had leapt into his throat. Seven found himself feeling so anxious he thought he might be sick, but, he tried to keep his breathing even as he listened for your response.

“Y-yeah, of course I am.” Seven let out a sigh of relief at the sound of your voice. Though, he noticed that you sounded nervous? Oh god, you definitely saw him, didn’t you? Fuck. How could he explain why he needed to jerk off in your shower? He hoped he could have an excuse ready in case you asked about it. For now though, he’d let himself relax for a little while longer. His hand would return once more to his cock. He had gone a little soft while he was freaking out, but, he could feel himself hardening again now that he had decided it was okay for him to continue.

Oh, wait, maybe... “Ahhh...” the moan that escaped his throat was not at all what he was trying to say. He really hoped you hadn’t heard that. Finally though, he’d manage to get out the words he wished to relay to you. “Alright, well... I’ll try to be out soon. Just stay put... okay?” He was panting in between his words, but, thankfully there was no moans in the middle of all that.

Seven tuned out the rest of the world after that. If you had said something in response, he wouldn’t have known. He had to say though, the thought that you might have seen him turned him on more than he would care to admit. He wanted your eyes on him. He wanted to see the glazed look in them as you admired his body, and the way he moved just for you. Would you admire his body though? He was kind of scrawny... _‘No! Bad Saeyoung. Now’s not the time for self-doubts. Fuck.’_ he’d think, groaning in exasperation. In an effort to distract himself from those thoughts, he’d tighten his grip slightly, speeding up a little and gasping in response to the sensation.

It wouldn’t take long before he was starting to feel that familiar feeling in the core of his being that signalled his closeness. Not wanting to take any risks of losing out this time, Seven’s free hand would reach down to massage his balls. With you still in his mind, and the combined sensations from his hands, his release came quickly. His body shuddered, and Seven found himself gasping for air at the feeling that had overcome him. He barely even needed to think about the mess that he had made, watching instead as it all washed down the drain, leaving no evidence of the crime he had just committed in your shower.

Taking a few shaky breaths, Seven would close his eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of the water still beating down on him. The water was starting to go cold, however, and he couldn’t help but shiver. However, before he could allow himself to get out, Seven pulled the shower curtain back again, leaning his head out so he could better listen to the sounds of the apartment. Hearing nothing suspicious (although, the silence he was hearing could be considered suspicious in and of itself), Seven deemed it safe for him to come out. Turning off the shower, the redhead would step out into the cold bathroom.

Shivering again, Seven would gather up his clothes, slipping everything back on in an effort to warm himself back up. Except... something was missing? Where was his hoodie? He could have sworn he had taken it off in here, too. Unless, maybe..? Sure enough, when he stepped out of the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of you passed out next to the bathroom door, his hoodie baggy over your delicate frame. Seeing you like that admittedly was a huge turn on, but, Seven was too exhausted from his encounter with himself in the shower for it to get to him for now. Instead, he simply smiled, scooping you up into his arms so he could move you elsewhere.


End file.
